


Swing my heart across the line

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même univers que Boyfriend Material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing my heart across the line

 

Les vibrations à répétition de son téléphone dérangèrent le sommeil de Jongin mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant, plongé dans ses rêves. Au bout de quelques minutes, son portable redevint silencieux et il soupira d'aise dans son sommeil.  
   
Il fut cependant réveillé en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte bruyamment. Grognant, il enfouit son visage sous son oreiller et décida d'ignorer son visiteur. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille et insista.  
   
Soupirant bruyamment, Jongin se dégagea de ses couvertures, attrapa un sweat-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre d'étudiant. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, la lumière du jour lui brûlant les yeux.  
  
Chanyeol se tenait devant lui, tout sourire, une boîte de pâtisseries dans les mains. Jongin lui lança un regard noir, la mâchoire crispée.  
   
-          ...Bonjour ? Tenta Chanyeol.  
-          Pourquoi t'es là ? Lança Jongin, grincheux.  
-          Surprise ? ça fait trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! S'exclama le plus âgé.  
   
Jongin ouvrit la porte en grand pour le laisser entrer avant de la claquer et de se tourner vers lui, se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
   
-          Je suis en pleine période d'exams, tu le sais. Je comptais profiter de mon seul jour sans partiel pour dormir. Pourquoi tu es là ? Répéta-t-il impatiemment.  
   
Chanyeol afficha un air coupable et détourna les yeux.  
   
-          Tu me manquais. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
   
L'expression de Jongin s'adoucit immédiatement à ces paroles et il se mordit les lèvres.  
   
-          Désolé, c'est juste que...je suis crevé et stressé. Souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque.  
   
Chanyeol lui sourit simplement, puis posa la boîte sur la table. Jongin l'observa poser ses affaires, sa veste et ses chaussures avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui et le prenne dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement. Le plus jeune se laissa aller contre lui tandis que Chanyeol embrassait le haut de sa tête.  
   
-          Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ni appels et je voulais vraiment te voir. Je sais que tu es occupé avec tes exams mais...Se justifia Chanyeol.  
   
Jongin redressa la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour se faire pardonner. Chanyeol le prit par la taille et le fit se reculer légèrement pour accéder à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa en douceur. Jongin était sur le point de protester et de se dégager de son étreinte lorsque son amant mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche automatiquement et Chanyeol en profita pour approfondir le baiser.  
   
Il fit reculer le plus jeune jusqu'au lit et les fit basculer dessus sans détacher leurs lèvres. Jongin grogna dans leur échange mais se laissa faire lorsqu'il tomba sur son matelas.  Chanyeol sourit contre ses lèvres, fier de lui, et glissa ses mains sous son sweat-shirt, caressant la peau nue de ses hanches. Jongin frissonna au toucher mais ne protesta pas, glissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, l'autre caressant son bras.  
   
Le plus âgé se  recula pour se mettre à genoux et admira quelques instants son petit-ami, celui-ci essoufflé, les joues rougies et le regard brillant. Jongin se redressa sur ses coudes et haussa un sourcil, le fixant.  
   
-          Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-il.  
   
Chanyeol sourit et secoua la tête, se penchant pour déposer un baiser humide sur ses lèvres. Il joua avec les bords du sweat-shirt de Jongin avant de glisser ses mains vers le haut de son boxer, à peine visible sous son haut. Se léchant les lèvres, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses pour le lui retirer mais le plus jeune stoppa son action, embarrassé.  
   
Jongin le regardait étrangement, le rouge aux joues et un air paniqué sur le visage. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Chanyeol.  
   
-          Fais-moi confiance. Chuchota-t-il contre sa joue, frottant son nez contre sa peau.  
   
Jongin relâcha sa prise sur ses mains et le laissa faire, tout de même curieux. Chanyeol le débarrassa de son boxer, soulevant ses jambes une à une. Il en profita pour effleurer celles-ci du bout des doigts sans détourner son regard du sien.  
   
Le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres et le laissa faire lorsqu'il se plaça entre ses jambes, les écartant lentement, ses paumes posées sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Chanyeol le fit s'allonger sur le dos d'une pression sur son torse et exhala contre son cou, satisfait.  
   
-          Mmh, vraiment sexy. Murmura-t-il.  
   
Jongin agrippa ses épaules et en pinça une, mal à l'aise. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais Jongin avait encore du mal à se détendre et à être complètement à l'aise avec son petit-ami. Etant extrêmement timide, il avait peur de dire une bêtise ou de faire quelque chose de travers. Chanyeol passait son temps à lui montrer son affection et à le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait.  
   
Le plus âgé avait eu une discussion à ce sujet avec son meilleur ami - le seul au courant pour eux deux. Kris avait demandé à Chanyeol si la timidité de Jongin ne l'agaçait pas et si ce n'était pas frustrant parfois, Chanyeol avait simplement souri et lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas du tout un problème et qu'il avait tout son temps. Le sujet n'avait alors plus été abordé.  
   
Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jongin jouant avec les mèches de cheveux de son amant et Chanyeol déposant quelques baisers papillon dans son cou.  
   
-          J'ai envie de toi. Chuchota le plus âgé, brisant le silence.  
   
Jongin se figea et ne répondit pas. Chanyeol releva alors les yeux, observa son expression puis sourit. Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite : Chanyeol se déshabilla en vitesse, attrapa ce qu'il fallait dans le tiroir de la salle de bain de Jongin puis s'allongea de nouveau sur lui, le plus jeune écartant les cuisses automatiquement pour qu'il s'installe entre celles-ci.  
   
Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, prenant le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Chanyeol ne se redresse et n'agrippe les mollets du plus jeune pour les remonter contre son torse.  
   
-          Mon sweat-shirt ! Tu-  
   
Son petit-ami le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui souriant gentiment.  
   
-          Je préfère avec...tu peux le garder ? Demanda Chanyeol.  
   
Jongin inspira un bon coup et hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. Son amant prit le temps de le préparer en douceur, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal avant de s'insinuer en lui.  
 

 

  
   
Jongin fit une grimace en regardant l'état de son sweat-shirt, il était foutu. Chanyeol réapparut en serviette et embrassa son front, s'allongeant à côté de lui.  
   
-          Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Chanyeol en voyant sa moue.  
-          Mon sweat-shirt est mort à cause de toi...Pleurnicha-t-il.  
   
Chanyeol rit lourdement, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Voyant le regard noir de Jongin, il se calma cependant rapidement et caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, amusé.  
   
-          Ça se lave tu sais. Mais pour ça il faut déjà que tu l'enlèves. Fit remarquer son amant.  
   
Jongin détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas. Chanyeol continua de le fixer, le défiant du regard. Après un long échange de regard, le plus jeune soupira et fit passer son sweat-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le jetant au sol avant de courir vers la salle de bain.  
   
Chanyeol sourit de toutes ses dents, attendri, et fixa le plafond, attendant que Jongin revienne.  
   
-          Tu ne me rejoins pas ? Fit le plus jeune soudainement.  
   
Le plus âgé tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Son amant se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa tête et le haut de son torse uniquement en vue. Ni une ni deux Chanyeol se leva, se débarrassant de sa serviette au passage pour rejoindre Jongin.   
   
 


End file.
